gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Type-Moon Vs Capcom
Type-Moon Vs Capcom is a 2D crossover fighting game available for the Sony consoles PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and the PC, the game will be released sometime in the year 2014. This will be the third video game that will have been developed and published by both companies (before Fate/Tiger Colosseum and Fate/Unlimited Codes). The development of the game will be used with the Taito Type X2 cabinet, Takashi Takeuchi (co-founder of Type-Moon and famed artist) will be the main designer for the game, doing the illustrations of all characters and CG scenes. Type-Moon Vs Capcom will have about 50 playable characters and one unplayable character that is the final boss. The main poster characters of the game will be Saber from Type-Moon's Fate/Stay Night series and Ryu from Capcom's Street Fighter ''series. Prologue/Backstory Angered that his great creation for salvation, the 'Fetus of God', was dismantled, the dark messiah known as Jedah Dohma initiates a plan to revive it. He creates another new dimension, which this time causes a multiple set of realities merging together into one. Along the way, Jedah encounters the 13th Dead Apostle, Night of Wallachia who is intrigued with Jedah's actions and decides to join him in creating a salvation for all. As both Jedah and Wallachia bring calamity and chaos to the new dimension, the heroes from the many realities of Type-Moon and Capcom must form together to stop the dark messiah and his Dead Apostle ally from succeeding, even if they have to face the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven or the King of Heroes themselves. But little does everyone know though, that Jedah's dimension has also drawn in an 'Ultimate One' that is about to awaken from its very long slumber. Game Menus and Gameplay The optional menus in the main section that are available in ''Type-Moon Vs Capcom are as follows: Arcade Story Battle - Where you play as one of the playable characters and go through their story mode. You fight in a number of 7 battles against CPU controlled characters before proceeding to battle against the Sub-Boss and Final Boss of the game, if certain conditions are met, you may end up facing a secret boss. Versus - This is where you and another player can battle against each other or against the computer, you have the option to save replays on this mode and view them in Gallery. Time Attack - Similar to Arcade Story Battle, but under different settings, Time Attack enables you to beat the game with any character as quick as possible. Survival - By choosing a playable character, you must go through a gauntlet against all the playable characters in the game and survive. Challenge - Challenge houses many challenges which include some of the famous bonus stages from the Street Fighter series (Such as the Wreck the Car and Barrel challenge). Another bonus stage worth mentioning is where you face a giant version of Akiha Tohno in one round, and you must defeat her before you are or the time runs out. Gauntlet - Gauntlet is a mode that is similar to a classic beat 'em up game (like the Streets of Rage series or Double Dragon) where you pick any of the 50 playable characters and go through a series of 5 stages in which there is a boss waiting in the end of every one. The gameplay and character's movelists are slightly altered for this mode. Tiger Dojo - This is a tutorial mode where you learn how to play Type-Moon Vs Capcom, with your instructor in this mode, Taiga Fujimura, GAOO!!! Traning - This is where you can practice and hone your skills with any character. Gallery - This section is where you can view the illustrations of the characters, the CG scenes in Arcade Story Battle, more artwork, profiles, music, and finally saved replays of battles in Versus. Options - Basically where you can change the settings of the game, such as difficulty, sound, colour etc. you can also load or save your progress here. The gameplay is similar to how you play familiar Capcom fighting games which is usually three punch buttons, three kick buttons and the ability to taunt. Every character has a unique specific set of commands called Special Moves, they also have a three powerful techniques which can be activated if their power guage which is located at the bottom of the fight screen. Level 1 allows you to execute a Super Arc Combo, getting your power gauge to Level 3 gives you the opportunity to use the Ultra Arc Combo and finally, reaching Level 5 MAX enables you to use your character's most powerful technique which is labelled Ultimate Phantasm Combo, which is a trump card and a sure killing blow against your opponent in most circumstances. Characters These are the 50 playable characters and the final boss (unplayable) that will be in the game, each side has 25 characters each to choose from (Note: Please suggest and comment for more characters from both ''franchises, guest characters are a no go, ''PERIOD). Type-Moon Characters #Saber (Fate/Stay Night) #Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) #Archer (Fate/Stay Night) #Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) #Rider (Fate/Stay Night) #Berserker (Fate/Stay Night) #Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) #Bazett Fraga McRemitz'' (Fate/Hollow Ataraxia)'' #Rider (Zero) (Fate/Zero) #Caster (Fate/Extra) #Saber of Red (Fate/Apocrypha) #Lancer of Black (Fate/Apocrypha) #Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) #Ciel (Tsukihime) #Hisui & Kohaku (Tsukihime) #Aoko Aozaki (Tsukihime) #Satsuki Yumizuka (Tsukihime) #Nrvnqsr Chaos (Tsukihime) #Neco-Arc (Tsukihime) #Kouma Kishima (Kagetsu Tohya) #Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Melty Blood) #Night of Wallachia (Melty Blood) #Riesbyfe Stridberg (Melty Blood Actress Again) #Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) #Saber Alter (Fate/Stay Night) Capcom Characters #Ryu (Street Fighter) #Morrigan Aensland (Vampire/Darkstalkers) #Chun-Li'' (Street Fighter II)'' #Alex (Street Fighter III) #Urien (Street Fighter III Second Impact) #Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) #Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter Zero/Alpha 2) #Jon Talbain (Vampire/Darkstalkers) #Donovan Baine (Vampire Hunter/Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge) #Hsien-Ko (Vampire Hunter/Night Warriors: Darkstalker's Revenge) #Lilith Aensland (Vampire Saviour/Darkstalkers 3) #Jedah Dohma (Vampire Saviour/Darkstalkers 3) #Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) #Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara) #Tadakatsu Honda (Sengoku Basara) #Keiji Maeda (Sengoku Basara 2) #Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) #Guy (Final Fight) #Akira Kazama (Gakuen Justice/Rival Schools) #Zero (ZX Appearance) (Mega Man X) #Amaterasu (Okami) #Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins) #Tessa (Warzard/Red Earth) #Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) #Evil Ryu (Street Fighter Zero/Alpha 2) Final Boss ORT/Type Mercury (Type-Moon) (Gilgamesh, Saber Alter, Nobunaga Oda and Evil Ryu are all characters you need to unlock after meeting certain requirements.) Stage List #Twilight Plains #Ruined Osaka #School Rooftop #City Street (Evening) #City Street (Nighttime Rain) #Ever Silent Graveyard #Sakura Forest #Demon Shrine #Holy Garden #Deserted Stadium #Ironworks Museum #Fuyuki Bridge #Ryuudou Temple #Millenium Castle #Great Cats Village #Suzaku Castle #Deserted Chateau #Suriagehara #Outside Fortune City Arena #Crimson Ocean #The Gate of Mercury #Crystal Valley Screenshots (Please note that these screenshots are made to represent what the game may look like) TMVsC Fight Screen.jpg|Saber Vs Ryu, the main poster characters for the game. TMVsC Fight Screen 2.jpg|Morrigan Aensland Vs Arcueid Brunestud TMVsC Fight Screen 3.jpg|Masamune Date Vs Riesbyfe Stridberg|link=http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:TMVsC_Fight_Screen_3.jpg TMVsC Fight Screen 4.jpg|Kouma Kishima Vs Nobunaga Oda TMVsC Cutscene.jpg|Story scene between Rider (with Sakura Matou) and Jedah Dohma. TMVsC Cutscene 2.jpg|Story scene between Saber of Red and Lilith Aensland. Category:2D Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Rival Schools Category:Onimusha Category:Final Fight Category:Red Earth Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Type-Moon Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Tsukihime Category:2014 video games Category:Crossover Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game